


The Only Exception

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A new adventure brings new friends





	The Only Exception

When the opportunity to fly to Paris presented itself, Spinelli was relieved to have the escape.  
  
He could leave Maxie to cope with what she had done; hoping she would forget her ridiculous request and understand a cheat did not cancel a cheat.  
  
Wandering about the streets, as secretive and inconspicuous as possible, he searched for clues regarding the mysterious artist, Franco.  
  
However, the day had left him roaming in circles. Letting out a heavy sigh, he rested for a moment in absolute exasperation and sat on the rim of a beautifully carved fountain.  
  
He had been running about the city for days, yet he took no time to enjoy its scenery – focused on eliminating the threat. In that moment, not even he could ignore the wonderful park around him – silent and still amidst the weekday’s cold temperature.  
  
Once he had taken a few deep breaths, savoring the silence, he returned his eyes to his map and tried to plan out where his next venture would be.  
  
“Are you lost?”  
  
A gentle voice filled the air causing his brown eyes to drift up and find a crystal gaze staring down at him, a look of sincere concern dancing in the depth of her eyes.  
  
“Because you look lost. Don’t feel bad though because it’s easy to do here.”   
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss for words as she was a sight to behold.  
  
Snuggled with white fabrics, her blond hair dripped out of her cap and framed her angelic features. The cool air had reddened her cheeks and accentuated the pink of her lips. She tucked her scarf further into her jacket and returned her hands to her pockets, “I can give you directions, if you want. My sister lives here so I know how to get around pretty well. And I won’t even charge you like some of the people around Paris.”  
  
“Uh…well…” He stood nervously to his feet, extending his maps, noted her startled step backwards, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“Oh no, you—you just got up really fast. People can be dangerous, if they move too fast.”  
  
“I assure you, kind stranger, I’m no danger to anyone.”  
  
A sweet smile returned to her lips as she peered just slightly to see his maps, “Okay, then.”  
  
Spinelli watched her closely, trying to pinpoint her shaky demeanor, and went to hand the papers to her, “Well, you can see them if you want.”  
  
“I can see them from here.”   
  
Her insistence caused him to paused, careful to make no further movement, “I apologize for my gesture as I didn’t mean you any discomfort by it.”  
  
“It’s not you. It’s me. But I’m better now.”  
  
“Well, pardon my prying, but why are you somewhat jumpy around the Jackal?”  
  
Pausing for a moment, a frown clouded her smooth features, “Who’s the Jackal?”  
  
“I apologize for my introduction.” He slowly extended a hand, offering a weak smile, “My name is Spinelli, but I’m more commonly referred to as the Jackal.”  
  
She shook her head, stepping back, “I’m not good with touching. It makes me really unhappy.”  
  
Withdrawing his hand, he gave a firm yet confused nod, “Oh, okay.”  
  
“My name is Lilith Montgomery, but everyone calls me Lily. Not like the flower though, it’s just short for my name.” The blond paused briefly, placing her hands behind her back, and continued to speak just as he was about to, “I’m sorry if I speak too fast, or talk around things, but…it’s just my disorder.”  
  
“Disorder?”  
  
“Yeah, my autism spectrum disorder. It’s kind of why I don’t like the touching. Or red.”  
  
Spinelli quickly checked his clothing and papers.  
  
Her smile widened, “You don’t have any red. I wouldn’t have talked to you, if you did.”  
  
“The Jackal’s pleasantly surprised one kind stranger has noticed him at all.”  
  
“Why do you talk like that?”  
  
“I guess—“  
  
“Do you have a disorder too? Or do you just not like your name? Or do you just think it’s easier referring to yourself in third person?”  
  
“Um…” Hanging his head, he admitted in familiar embarrassment, “I’m not sure. It’s just the way that I speak.”  
  
“…It’s okay. But you don’t have to refer to me like that. Just call me Lily.”  
  
A grin found his lips as he looked up at her again, finding not one hint of pity or amusement towards him. It was a welcome relief to see someone simply being nice to him, no motivation. While she waited for him to speak, an innocent stare towards him, he ignored any muddled thoughts and focused on the task, “I’m trying to locate an artist known as Franco. Or his studio as it would seem, do you recognize this address?”  
  
She stared intently at the numbers and letters, adjusting her memory to the location, and returned to her polite state once registered, “I’ve never heard of the name, but I think I know where the address may be.”  
  
“Would, Kindhearted Lily, care to escort the Jackal close to the vicinity?”  
  
“That’s nice the way you added a quality to my name. Although, I suppose I wouldn’t think the same had you thought badly of me.”  
  
“Somehow,” Spinelli shook his head slightly, gaze glued to her, “I don’t think that’s possible.”  
  
Saying nothing, she offered a shy grin and began to walk with him cautiously nearby.


End file.
